


Dear Diary

by just_plain_fanfics



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith keeps a diary on his feelings. What happens when the person his feelings are directed towards sees the diary?





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: "could you do number 11? With keith keeping a diary where he writes his feeling for lance and where writes his pining episodes but they all end with "I know he doesn't like me like that". But then lance stumbles upon it when keith leaves it out. where keith's is so embarrassed that he takes the black lion and flies to the nearest planet to just break down for a bit. But back at the castle everyone's freaking out. So when they do find him, lance confesses to liking keith too"
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!!

Keith stares at the book in front of him. Write out your feelings, Shiro had said. It will help, Shiro had said. It doesn't help. Keith knows this because he's tried, and all he can think to write is something along the lines of "I hate this" or "this sucks". Well, until now. He stares at the blank page, and then starts to write. Write about what bothers you, Shiro says, it might help you understand it. Okay. Okay, Keith can do that. 

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today Lance was being even more annoying than usual. He was being loud, but somehow I didn't mind it as much. Am I getting used to him, like Hunk said I would? I don't think so, he still bothers me. But he bothers me in a different way. Today he wore shorts. Shorts! Who does that? They were so short, I could see most of his thighs. It was weird, and I didn't know what to say. He shaves his legs, too. I wonder what they would feel like. Fuck, no, that's not what I meant. It's as stupid as his face. His cute, stupid, blue-eyed, soft-looking face. That stupid face I want to kiss._

_Fuck. I think I know what this is. It's like what happened when I saw that kid at the Garrison. I think I have a crush on Lance. Lance, annoying and stupidly loud Lance. Why him? I don't know. I guess he's objectively good looking. And his jokes are kind of funny. He can make me laugh, sometimes, and he pays attention to me when I talk. He helps me understand different references he uses, and when he's not busy calling us rivals, he's a nice guys to hang out with. Oh, shit. I guess I see why I like him._

_Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let it bother me. I don't care. I know he doesn't like me like that."_

 

It did bother Keith, and he does care. He lasts about a day before going back to his diary and writing more in it. His feelings, thoughts, wishes. It seemed stupid, to him, but maybe Shiro was right. It did help him to manage his feelings a bit more. So he got in a habit of writing. He wrote about his feelings for Lance, things that happened that involved him. It was kind of embarrassing, the way that Lance was all he wrote about, but that didn't stop him.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today Lance was talking about his family. I feel bad, knowing how much he misses them. I wish we could stop at earth so he could see them, but I also know that would endanger earth if we did. This sucks, I hate seeing him sad. He tries to act like it doesn't bother him but I think everyone knows. I just wish there was something I could do. I wanted to hug, when he looked like that. What a weird feeling. I wish he would want to hug me too. Maybe even kiss me. Shit._

_He also talked to me today. For a few minutes, without fighting. It was nice, he told me about how he used to take care of his siblings, and take them to the beach. When I told him I hadn't ever been, he seemed almost offended. I wonder if one day he'll take me too the beach, too..._

_Okay, none of that. It doesn't matter, I know he doesn't like me like that."_

 

Keith was an observant person, noticing things that others sometimes don't. He's always been like that. It's a good thing, except that he's also very scattered brained at times. Like when he's distracted by something he notices, he seems to forget about whatever else he's doing at the time. It's careless, and always seems to get him in situations he doesn't want to be in, like right now. He had seen the mice doing something, and had followed them out of the room, forgetting that his diary was open on his desk. The page that had been left open, reads:

_"Dear Diary,_

_I really like Lance. He smiled at me today, you know. But when I smiled back, he turned red and looked away. Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? I'm not sure, but I hope he smiles at me again. He has a nice smile._

_I tried to talk to Shiro about feelings, but I didn't get very far. Why does he have to act like such a dad all the time? He just said some dumb shit about "following what your heart wants" and patted me on the head. What the hell does that even mean? I can't tell Lance what I feel, if I did he would be disgusted, and wouldn't want to be friends anymore. At least that's what I think we are, friends. I like hanging out with him, and we've been doing it a lot more often. Sometimes Pidge sees us and smiles at me. I think she knows about my feelings._

_It doesn't matter though, none of it does. I like someone who will never like me, who sees me as a 'rival' and barely a 'friend'. I know Lance doesn't like me like that."_

 

Walking up to his room, Keith takes a breath. It'll be okay. No one would have seen it, right? It's been in his room, and no one has a reason to be in there, right? Taking one more breath, Keith pushes away his anxiety and walks inside. 

Lance stands there, mouth hanging open in shock. He turns to Keith, his face a dark red. Keith freezes in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. Lance. Lance had read his diary. The diary he left open on the page talking about how much he like Lance. He's fucked. Lance stutters, a surprised expression on his flushed face. Without thinking, Keith turns on his heel and dashes out the door, ignoring Lance's yells for him to wait up. He doesn't want to hear what Lance has to say. He doesn't want to be rejected. So he runs.

He bolts to the lions hangers, finding Black quickly and climbing into the cockpit. He needs to leave. He tells Black that, too, even though she's already sensed it. Sending him a questioning rumble, she pulls away from the hanger and out of the ship. 

Keith doesn't think of anything as he flies, he just goes. He needs to leave, to get out of there, to never come back. Maybe, he's over reacting. But he doesn't think so. He grips the controls with white knuckles, glaring holes in the control panel. He steers the lion down to a nearby planet, landing on the cracked surface. He sighs then, not seeing anyone come after him yet. For now, he's safe. 

 

Back at the ship, Lance is panicking. So is everyone really, after Lance briefly explains what happened. He didn't mention the diary, just that he spooked Keith and then he left. The diary. Lance flushes just thinking about it, how Keith wrote all those sweet things about him in it. He had read the pages, his face heating up when he mentions how much he wishes he could be with Lance. Lance saw the bottom part in all of them, how Keith had said that there's no way Lance would like him back. How wrong he is, Lance thinks. Lance has liked Keith since the Garrison, but he was unsure of how to deal with his feelings. Looking back on it now, it looks like he fucked up. And now, he's got to fix it. 

"I found him!" Pidge's shout snaps Lance out of his thoughts, and he rushes over to where they're sitting. They point at the screen, showing Lance where Keith had landed. "it's a harmless planet, uninhabited, so he should be fine." 

"I'll go find him. It's my fault he left, anyways." Without waiting for an answer, Lance turns and sets off to the hangers. He finds Red there, and makes his way to her cockpit, climbing into the pilots chair. He expertly pilots her out of the hanger, heading the same direction Keith went. 

He flies quickly, trying to reach the planet as soon as possible. He touches smoothly, not too far from where the black lion sits. Lance sees Keith before Keith sees him, the boy sitting on one of the boulders there. He tries to be quiet, Lance doesn't want Keith to run away again. His walk turns into a jog, then a run as he approaches Keith.

Keith stands up, he must have heard Lance's heavy footfall on the dry ground of the planet. He turns towards Lance, shock clear on his face as he freezes. Lance just keeps running, straight into Keith's arms, until he knocks Keith to the ground. They land in a pile, Lance crushing Keith, pinning him to the ground. 

"What-" Keith starts to say something, presumably trying to ask Lance what he's doing, but Lance cuts him off. 

"I LIKE YOU!" Lance's shout shocks Keith, and he blinks before taking in the words. Lance likes him. He blinks up at Lance, his face dusted pink and his eyes wide. 

"I like you too..." Keith looks to the side, trying to keep a smile off of his face. Lance smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I know, your diary made that very clear." He winks at Keith. Keith groans, moving to cover his face only to realize Lance has him trapped. Lance chuckles above him, and before Keith can think about it, he leans upwards and presses his lips against Lance's. 

Lance freezes for a second before kissing back, moving his lips against Keith's. He hums into the kiss, perfectly okay with being shut up if this is how Keith was going to do it. He feels Keith smile into the kiss, the way his lips turn up as they kiss. He pulls away for only a second before diving back in, deepening the kiss with his tongue. He cups the back of Keith's neck, playing with the hair there as they kiss. Keith groans, finally freeing a hand enough to move it to grab onto Lance's waist. 

They break away, panting. Keith looks up at Lance, his eyes lidded. Lance presses another kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. He starts to press more open mouth kisses there, but Keith pushes his head away.

"We need to get back, idiot." His face is still flushed, a wonderful shade of red. Lance smiles, crawling off of Keith and pulling the boy up after him. Keith is about to pull his hand away when Lance keeps a hold on it, pulling him back to face him.

"Hey, I really do like you, and I'm sorry for reading your diary when I shouldn't have." He looks at Keith, his eyes slightly downcast and his expression apologetic. He scratches the back of his neck nervously, he really does feel bad about it. 

"It's fine, Lance. I'll see you back at the castle. I've got to tell the others about my boyfriend, don't I?" Keith smiles at Lance, winking before dropping Lance's hand and walking back to Black. 

Lance stares after him, gaping. His face blows up in a pretty red blush, a blush that spreads all the way to his ears. Boyfriend. He's Keith's boyfriend. Lance smiles. This was just fine. 

 

Walking away, Keith smiles to himself. He sees Lance in the reflection of Black's paint, the way his mouth hangs open in obvious shock. Red is a good colour on Lance, Keith thinks. He could stand to get used to it.


End file.
